Belong
by jessashelby
Summary: Elena Nora Watts is a muggle born, she's never heard of Hogwarts and happiy to learn she not as strange as she thinks. She also learned from her mother that her grandmother she never knew was a squib. She meets new friends, become best friends with Lily and Hugo. Hope you enjoy their story as they explore and grow up


Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Series is not my own creation…sadly. It's JK Rowling's. Only the characters I make up are my own.

**Belong**

"I don't belong in this family, Mom! I know I don't! My brothers and I have NOTHING in common! Your husband _hates _me!" I told her, "I'm different from all of you. The strangest things happen to me, you explain things! No one at school likes me. I don't have any friends, don't make me go back this year!"

"Elena, honey, you are my daughter your not strange, and there's nothing wrong with being different. It makes you unique, your brother's love you. Siblings fuse at each other all the time. My dear, Charles, loves you too. He just doesn't know how to show it." Anne told her daughter, "Get some sleep, love, you turn eleven tomorrow"

"Yes, Mom." I smiled at her, "I love you. Good night."

"Good night, baby girl, see you in the morning." Anne said as she closed the door

_Knock, Knock. _

I opened the door to find a stunning woman in a dark purple overcoat? No it's more like a robe, her hair in a tight bun, she smiled, "Hello My name is Minerva McGonagall, are your parents home, Miss Watts?" "Um…y-yes, please come inside I'll get my mom." I showed her to the living room and walking to the kitchen. "Momma, there was a very interesting woman at the door she asked for you, well my parents, and she knew our last name" I said in a rush. Mom set down the bowl and walked pass me to the living room.

"Can I help you?" Mom asked Ms. McGonagall. "Hello, Mrs. Ellyson, I'm Professor Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We usually send a letter by owl to our new students, except muggle born children and I'm here to personally give Elena her letter and explain to you what it means and answer any questions you may have." McGonagall slipped a letter out of her robe, handing it to Elena.

Elena opened the letter reading it aloud,

Dear, Miss Watts,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A list of all necessary books and equipment is enclosed with this letter. Term begins September 1. We hope to receive her respond no later than July 15th,

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress

Elena looked over the second page, books, uniforms, cauldron, _wand._ Wait, witch? Cauldron? Wand? My eyes got really big and I looked from the woman to my mom and back, "Pro-Professor, Are you saying I'm a witch?" Smiling McGonagall answered, "yes my dear, you are a witch and I'm sure you will be a remarkable one once trained. Mrs. Ellyson, do you have any questions?" She looked at my mom who was teary eyed smiling. "Mom, are you okay?" I questioned my hand still shaky. "Oh, Elena, this..this is wonderful. I can't believe it. My mother was a squib and told me stories of her siblings going to Hogwarts. Your are a witch, Elena, remember yesterday you were talking about the strange things that happen to you? It's your magic sweetheart. You are different and unique. You're a witch and your going to Hogwarts." McGonagall looked at my mom too, "Mrs. Ellyson I didn't realize you knew of our world, I guess that helps me a bit, I would like to set up a time to take Miss Watts shopping for school supplies." I looked at mom, "Mom, can I please?" "Yes, Elena. Professor, thank you so much! Please inform her of anything I need to know about getting her to Hogwarts, also today is her birthday and I would like her home for dinner."

I was looking up at the building, the sign said Ollivanders. Professor McGonagall told me I would get my wand here. A wand. It had begun to sink that I was a witch. I had picked up my books, a cauldron, and a few other things. Now I'm getting my wand.

I walked in and a little bell dinged, the shop looked empty and a little cluttered. As I looked around I saw an older man hobbling to me. I smiled and said "Hello, I'm El-" "Elena Watts. Yes, I was wondering when I'd be seeing you here." He surprised by knowing my name but I assume he gets a roster, "Here try this one, Holly, Unicorn Hair Core 8.5 inches, flexible. Give it a wave." I did and a vase of flower shattered. I looked surprised and apologized, "Nope not this one. Okay let me see…" He handed me a dozen wands, his poor shop in shambles, "I don't think I've had this much trouble since, Harry Potter was here, my dear." He said smiling, "but try this one, I have a feeling, it's Elm 14 ½ inches with a unicorn core and unyielding." When I took it, it felt right and light danced around me, he smiled delighted. I paid for and her sent me off.

I walked outside and McGonagall was there smiling, "Must be getting you home, Miss Watts."

I walked up to my room setting all my things down. I wasn't aloud to use magic outside of Hogwarts, I could read my books though. I picked one up, the extra one I got _Hogwarts, A History. _I was about to open it when my mom called me down stairs. I headed down, starving from the long day and excited for my birthday cake. When I walked into the kitchen on the floor was a small white kitten with a green bow around its necked, I picked him up and looked at Mom, "His name is Ares." I told her and spent the rest of the dinner telling her all about my day.


End file.
